


Smile

by blueroses97



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Amused sidemen, Clown Simon, Hide and Seek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueroses97/pseuds/blueroses97
Summary: Just a brief oneshot I thought of when I saw the Sidemen Hide and Seek video.It's about how JJ recognizes Simon as a clown.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. I'm sorry for this fanfic I wrote this on 4 hours of sleep and 2 cans of redbull.

Simon P.O.V.   
Simon looked at his reflection one last time before he ducked outside. He was admiring how fast the makeup people worked.   
These people did an amazing job in terms of clown makeup.   
Simon really liked how only the bottom lip was colored blue and also how it formed into the joker smile.   
It was miles better than anything he could do.  
Without noticing it his thoughts strayed towards a certain others clown makeup.   
JJ’s makeup was cool in its own right. IT clown make up was really popular and the other sidemen put forth their ideas of a scary clown and of course Pennywise was in the draw.  
After securing the camera’s position and practicing his “scary” voice Simon grabbed the bat and proceeded to skulk around with the other clowns.   
\----*----  
After about 5 minutes of loitering Simon saw the familiar tracksuit of a hiding sideman.   
Staying a little bit behind the other clowns Simon saw that it was Josh telling them were the seekers were at.   
Unable to hide his excitement about his clown costume he kept grinning when he was supposed to be scary.   
He decided to test Josh.   
“Where you going,” he whispered.   
“I don’t know,” answered Josh just now looking at him.  
“Your new,” he said pointing at Simon.  
Josh’s eyes widened as well as did his grin.   
“Oh! Your Simon.”  
Simon was smiling hard now laughing slightly.   
Simon started to explain what happened earlier and described how JJ was super oblivious to a person in a cage with a flare going off overhead.   
\---*---  
JJ P.O.V.  
JJ sneezed.   
He wiped it carefully as to not wipe off the makeup.  
For a minute he thought back to how he saw a lot of girls doing this and he silently supported them in their makeup ordeals.  
Back into the present JJ has just found Ethan.  
The cheeky little cunt just told him about where Harry.  
Feeling kinda frustrated he didn’t even make a dramatic reveal and just looked around.   
After Harry was found JJ did a quick headcount and found that Simon and Josh were still hiding.  
If JJ felt a little fluttering in his chest, he would not tell you and would most likely tell you to fuck off.  
Everybody quickly fired off possible guesses and they left the maze to go outside.   
JJ saw the chainsaw man and his clown gang and silently veered the Sidemen to the bumper cars.   
Everybody started looking and lo and behold the bastard himself.  
Josh.  
JJ can’t even be mad. This spot was pretty alright seeing how Josh was folded into the foot pedals.  
He didn’t listen to Josh’s shit excuses about wandering around instead his mind was focused on Simon. (Not for the first time you)  
JJ didn’t listen to everyone else’s clamor and decided to walk around the square completely missing Josh’s shit eating grin.  
As the sidemen grouped together to call out for sidemen the clowns started to edge forward.  
JJ did NOT want to deal with the fucking chainsaw man again so did not speak and instead focused on the new clown. His face paint was immaculate as far he could see. His black top hat was pulled down low over his face so that only his mouth was showing.   
However, it wasn’t the fact that there was a newcomer with the clowns that caught his attention but rather it was the fact this clown was smiling.   
JJ knew this smile. He would recognize this smile even if all the make up in the world masked.   
Slowly Simon pulled his face up from his chest and smiled at JJ.   
“OH MY GOD!”


End file.
